Glee Is For Little Ones, Too
by beltonp04
Summary: A really smart 11-year-old boy names Danny skips three grades and goes to high school. He wants to join glee club to show the school his talent. He just doesn't know about the bad yearbook pictures, the teasing, and worst of all, the slushies...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy! This all takes place before everyone goes to college and the "gang" is back together! I don't own any of the characters, except Danny.**

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V_

 **This was his first day.** Danny was so scared. He was smaller than everybody else, but he was pretty sure he was smarter than all the freshmen. His 5th grade teacher made him do 9th grade math, since 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th grade math was  
too easy for him.

Danny was walking to his locker, while he was on his phone. He was onan app called 24/7. He accidentally bumps into a football player who was at least 6 inches taller than him.

"HEY SHORTY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN'!" Yelled the football player on the top of his lungs for no apparent reason.

"Geez, chill man. I may be short, but I'm not scared of a dude like you." Danny says.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! OH, SO YOU WANNA FIGHT ME?"

"I would, but you're too weak."

"OH, IT'S SO ON!"

The football player raises his fist and runs toward Danny. Danny ducks and the football player runs his knuckles into the lockers."

"OH MY GOD! OW! OW! OW! OW!" The football player screams in agony.

"Look who's weak now!" Danny yells at him and runs off.

* * *

Danny wanted to sign up for a club, so he looks at the bulletin board and finds the "Cheerios!" Cheering just wasn't his thing, so he finds glee club. He likes singing; he sings in the shower everyday. No one just ever told him he was good. No one signed  
/up yet, so he signed up, hoping his talent will be recognized.

After all of Danny's classes, he goes to the choir room for glee club. There are at least 10 to 12 people there, and the room was filled with noise. The glee club teacher comes in and welcomes everyone to glee club.

"My name is Mr. Shuester, but you can call me Mr. Shue."

"Now today, we have a new member of the glee club. Please welcome Danny Smith."

Danny slowly gets up from his seat and waves to everyone in the room, while they all clap.

"Since Danny is a new member, he gets one week to sing a solo for the class, or sing a duet with someone for the class."

Danny wasn't ready to sing a solo! He's really shy, and he has to get to know everyone to not be shy. So, he is going to do a duet with someone.

* * *

Danny thought the right candidate for his singing parter would be the guy who sounds like a girl, dresses really nice, and has really good hair. Danny walks up to him.

"Hey! What's your name?"

"Hi! I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Hey, aren't you at new kid from glee?"

"Um, yeah! I was hoping you'd do the duet with me, since I'm kinda shy and I don't know anyone at this school."

"Oh yeah! Sure. Just. Come to my house at 5:00 and we'll rehearse."

"Oh yeah! Okay! Thanks."

Danny walks to his bike and bikes home. He spends the next hour getting ready for Kurt's house. He needs to get dressed, find what to sing, and more things to plan.

Danny leaves his house and bikes over to Kurt's house. He knocks on the door and it takes only a few seconds for Kurt to open the door.

"Hey, Danny! Come on in!"

Danny walks in and sits down on the couch.

"Hey, so, um Danny, are you any chance, gay?"

"Um, no why? I only like girls. Are you gay?"

"Look, I'm going to tell you something. Because of glee club, I've embraced who I am, and it doesn't matter if you're gay or not, you always have to be you; everyone else is taken."

Kurt smiles and walks to his desk and gets a stack of paper and brings it to Danny. He plops it down on Danny's lap and says, "Okay, now tell me if you like any of these songs."

Danny looks through them and all the songs in the pile are love songs.

"Hey, Kurt? All of these songs are love songs. Are we seriously going to sing about love songs for my first song?"

"Yeah! Why not? I mean everyone loves love songs. All of the songs I listen to are love songs."

"Speaking of love, who you you have a crush on in school? Trust me, I won't tell. I don't tell secrets."

"Oh! Okay, from boy to boy, I'll tell you this: I am in love... WITH FINN! Finn Hudson! Oh, he's so cute!"

"Oh! With Finn huh? Well, let me ask you this. Who is Finn Hudson?"

"Only the cutest boy in school! Oh, he's so lovely!"

"Oh, um does he play football?"

"Why, yes! How do you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Oh wow!"

"And um, is he like 6 inches taller than me?"

"Um, by looking at you, yeah,probably"

"The last time you saw him, did he have red knuckles?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!"

"I...may have had a fight with him this morning..."

"What?! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He was actually the one that got hurt."

"Oh, wow. He's the strongest man I know. How can you make him get hurt?"

"I kinda called him weak then he tried to punch me but I ducked and then his knuckles slammed into the lockers."

"Oh wow. So brave, Danny!"

"Heh heh, thanks."

"We should work on our songs now."

"Okay! Let's get to work!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Kurt's P.O.V_

 **Oh my God, I love Danny!** He might be too young for me, but he is the sweetest angel I know. I lied about liking Finn. I didn't want him to freak out and not do the duet with me! I just hope he sings good because I don't want to do duets  
/with some guy who can't sing. I figured we could do love songs for the duet to give him some sense that I like him.

"Hey Danny? Let's do this one, _"Glad You Came"_ by The Wanted!"

"Sure, why not? I like that song!"

"Ok, ready? 3,2,1..."

* * *

 _ **The sun goes down,**_

 _ **The stars come out,**_

 _ **And all that counts,**_

 _ **Is here and now**_

 _ **My universe will never be the same,**_

 _ **I'm glad you came**_

 _ **You cast a spell on me, spell on me,**_

 _ **You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,**_

 _ **And I decided you look well on me, well on me,**_

 _ **Let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me,**_

 _ **Turn the lights out now,**_

 _ **Now I'll take you the hand,**_

 _ **Hand you another drink,**_

 _ **Drink it if you can,**_

 _ **Can you spend a little time,**_

 _ **Time is slipping away,**_

 _ **Stay with me I can make,**_

 _ **Make you glad you came,**_

 _ **The sun goes down,**_

 _ **The stars come out,**_

 _ **And all that counts,**_

 _ **Is here and now,**_

 _ **My universe will never be the same,**_

 _ **I'm glad you came,**_

 _ **I'm glad you came,**_

 _ **The sun goes down,**_

 _ **The stars come out,**_

 _ **And all that counts,**_

 _ **Is here and now,**_

 _ **My universe will never be the same,**_

 _ **I'm glad you came,**_

 _ **I'm glad you came.**_

* * *

I'm glad HE came into my life.

I have found the love of my life.

I just wish he loved me back...

"Great job, Danny! You have a great voice! You're super prepared for the duet!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready..."

"You should be PUMPED UP MAN! You will do great, I promise!"

"Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem."

* * *

The next day, Karofvsky comes by me and shoves me. He does it everyday and it's so annoying. I can't believe he still does that even when he still _kissed_ me. That is something I could NEVER get out of my head. Now whenever I see that image in  
/my head...

I just imagine Danny kissing me...

I went to glee club and sat down. I looked over at Danny and he smiled back. I mouthed to him, _are you ready?_ He shakes his head quickly and says no.

"Alright, children! Settle down. Now I think it's time for DANNY to perform with KURT!"

Everyone started clapping for us we both went to the front of the room. I counted, one, two, three, then we both started singing.

During our duet, I see Karofvsky looking through the door he sees me, then quickly runs off.

After our duet, everyone starts clapping.

"Great job guys! Danny, you will be a great addition to the team!"

* * *

That duet was very lovely and romantic! I had a feeling Danny was feeling something there, too. I go up to Tina because I think she'll understand my boy problems,

"Hey, Tina? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! What can I do for you?"

"I kinda like this boy and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like me back."

"Oh my God, Kurt! Who is it?"

"Ok, ok, it's Danny!"

Tina doesn't say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, you're a junior and he's a freaking freshman."

"So? Love means nothing when it comes to age."

"It kind of does!"

I do a loud "Hm!" noise then leave.

* * *

Does it really matter who I like? I like Danny. He's a sweet boy. I'm thinking about this while walking home. Is what Tina said true? I mean, he's a freshman, and I'm a junior. He's cute, and I think I will still like him, no matter what anyone says!

I crossed a road while still thinking about this while listening to music, and I hit a car.


	3. Chapter 3

_Danny's P.O.V_

 **The entire glee club rushed to the hospital right after they heard the news.** We got to Kurt's hospital room and found him, alive and breathing. Some people let out a breath of relief.

"Hey guys. Sorry to scare you like that." Kurt says all depressed.

"It's okay. We're glad you're fine," Mr. Shue said.

Everyone crowded around Kurt and started singing. Does this group do this everyday, just go singing out of nowhere? I don't recognize the song, but it's a very nice song. I pretend like I know the words.

* * *

Kurt says he going to stay in the hospital for a couple more days, just to make sure he's okay. I'm just very happy Kurt is still alive because the car that hit him was going very fast and it busted his left hip pretty bad. I go back to the choir

room at school for today's lesson."Okay, so the lesson for today is going to be..."

Mr. Shue writes "battle" on the board. Everyone asks, what? Battle?

Mr. Shue replies, "Yes, battle. It is going to be a battle between the guys and the girls, and _I_ get to choose your artist."

Everyone gasps. The girls are freaking out like, _what are we going to do? What if it's... JUSTIN BEIBER?!_

The guys are cool. I'm pretty sure they don't care what artist they get. I've seen then do a mean impression of Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, and Madonna.

"The girls artist is... Drumroll please..."

The drummer plays the drums...

"Michael Jackson!"

I guess the girls didn't really care. Some girls smiled while some just sat there.


End file.
